Love is a Crazy Word and Feeling
by dabomb99
Summary: Degrassi is going crazy with my favorite couples. find out the hardships they face to maintain their love, and also what love or dare i say lust can do to them.


**A/N: hey sry i havent been writing to much i have been really busy, school just started and my mind went off somewhere else...like math and science! My worst subjects! Anyways, here's something I came up with when I was bored. A cranny, crema, crellie, JTEmma, Jemma, Pemma, Spanny, and a whole lot of other pairings! Enjoy!**

**Love is a Crazy Word and Feeling**

**Manny POV**

**OK, I love my life! Despite my past with Craig, we got back together for real after the sicko Peter filmed me. He's so loving! But I feel really bad for Emma. She really liked Peter but he just had to be another bad boy. Why does she always fell for them? But whatever, its good she didn't hook up with Peter. She goes out a lot now, though. Poor girl. Probably going to search her one true love. I already found mine! Craig! And no matter what we will always be together and love each other very much. I hope.**

**Emma POV**

**Damn, this is getting frustrating! An hour ago, I was at the Dot, making out with Peter, when Manny and Craig came in. Peter had to run and go sit at some other seat while we almost got caught by them. I don't know if I can deal with creeping around anymore. I have to tell Manny the truth.**

"**Manny!"**

**She came in the room smiling.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**There's something I need to tell you. It's a secret I've been keeping from you for a while."**

"**ok?" she said with the saddest look on her face. O God what am I doing, I cant tell her ive been with Peter behind her back, she'd be so hurt!**

"**Uh... I... I think I like JT as more then just a friend! And I don't know what to do. Help me please!" Ok what did I just do?**

"**Oh! Ok of coarse I'll help you Em, ooo I love helping out on boy problems! Ok, when did you find out?"**

"**I don't know, quite recently actually."**

"**ok, so first we gotta……"**

**The rest I didn't pay attention to. Great, now not only did I fail telling Manny, but now she's going to try and hook me up with JT. You did great Emma!**

**Craig POV**

**I am so happy! I finally got back together with Manny after 2 long attempted years. I will never ever cheat on her like I did with Ashely…..oh that blonde looks man good….NO no Craig, control yerself. Don't let lust blind you once again. Scratch that, for the millionth time! But I feel so guilty for Ellie. I really liked her too. She knows all my deepest darkest secrets. Manny doesn't even know Im bi-polar. But Manny is my girlfriend and I love her. Oh there she comes.**

"**Manny! Over here!"**

"**Hey, wussup!" she came and gave me a kiss. She is so sexy! She was wearing a black sweater that was only up to the top of her stomach and some low rise jean with black nikes and her Jet Black hair straight down (Manny never cut and died her hair, I just don't like it) and clear lip gloss which tasted like cherries. We were sitting on the school steps.**

"**Nothing, just finishing some homework and waiting for you."**

"**Aww, that's so sweet!" She gave me a heartwarming hug. **

"**Hey! Let's go over my place and study for the test, ok? I'm sure Emma won't mind."**

"**Sure, no problem!" Then I saw her look at JT.**

"**I gotta go ok, gotta fix something." She gave me another kiss and walked over to JT. I love that Girl so much.**

"**Bye."**

**Jay POV**

**You know when you lose someone you love and know that you will never ever get it back again? Well, I've experienced**

**that so many times I cant even count. First when I lost my father when I was 3. It was a long time ago but I still remember. He and my mom were fighting and then he threw a glass vase at her, kicked her, punched her, then left. The second time was my sister. I don't even know where the hell she is, for all I know she might even be dead. She ran away from home when I was 12. I kinda miss her ya know? Last time I lost people were all at the same time. Yup, you guessed it. Alex and Emma. All because of my stupid needs. But I try not to make myself feel**


End file.
